dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Bloodcurdling! The Explosive Birth of a New Super Warrior!
is the one hundred and fourteenth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is November 5, 2017. Summary While Kale is transforming into her Berserker Super Saiyan form, Goku recognizes the form as the form she took earlier in the tournament. The level of Kale's energy is enough to make Jiren flinch during his meditation, as well as distract Vegeta and Toppo from their battle. While Toppo comments that Saiyans are not to be underestimated, Vegeta remarks that among the Saiyans, he is at the top, punching Toppo away. Caulifla, amazed at Kale's power, goes up to her and tells her she finally made that energy her own, extending her hand. Kale grabs it, but forcefully grips it, enough to partially destroy the ring under them. Caulifla asks Kale if she can recognize her, acknowledging Kale as not only her protégé, but her true friend, and saying that together they should pose as the greatest threat to all the universes. Hearing this, Kale suddenly gains full control of her power, attaining her True Legendary Super Saiyan form, which surprises Goku. Goku realizes that his body cannot stop shaking, saying it must be Kale's Saiyan instinct. He says he has to be careful or things could go bad for him. The two sides start their battle, and Goku is overwhelmed by the two's combination attacks. When Caulifla tries to attack Goku, he uses the Solar Flare to blindside her and cause her to crash. With her brute power, Kale pushes Goku back, angry that Caulifla couldn't land her attack on Goku. Frieza is shown launching random blasts everywhere. Dyspo remarks that he can't deal with Frieza and retreats, and Frieza is confronted by Katopesla, introducing himself as a policeman of Universe 3. When Katospesla begins to change his mode, he is knocked aside by Kale and Goku, the latter still struggling against Kale's power. Kale tries to knock Goku off, but she is knocked back by a ki blast shot from Goku's foot. Frieza, still watching, is impressed with Caulifla and Kale, saying he will now be fighting them. Caulifla tries to attack Frieza as revenge for knocking Cabba off, and Frieza tries to retaliate, but he is stopped by Goku. Goku tells him that it's still his turn, and Frieza complies, telling him to lose already, also interested in watching Saiyans pummel each other around. Katopesla finishes his interrupted transformation, assuming his "Whirlwind Speed Mode" which increases his speed 300-fold. He runs away, telling Frieza to follow him, but Frieza ignores him. Goku resumes his match with Caulifla and Kale, excited to fight them with everything he has. Caulifla creates a smokescreen, causing Goku to focus and sense the attacking Kale's ki, however it is a diversion as Kale grabs Goku and keeps him in place while Caulifla pummels him. Goku flips, causing Kale to crash on the ground and let go of him, and then attempts to use Instant Transmission, but Caulifla uses her senses to attack Goku as he reappears. Goku acknowledges Kale and Caulifla as the perfect tag team, then transforms into Super Saiyan God. Goku attacks with several Finger Beams, which the Saiyan duo dodges, and despite the two's combination attacks, Goku manages to hold his own. Caulfila and Kale try blasting Goku from both sides, but the more experienced Saiyan pushes back their attacks with blasts of his own. While Kale is struggling against her blast, Caulifla tries to run from hers, noticing it's tracking her. Kale deflects her blast, but watches as Caulifla takes a direct hit. Goku compliments the two on their performance, but says they still need more training, opting to fight them again after the tournament. Caulifla, realizing she's no match on her own, tells Kale to take out "that thing" they received before the tournament. While Goku fires a Kamehameha, he shatters the ring around them, but the two are enveloped by a strange glow. With the birth of a new warrior, Kefla, she makes her way back to the ring. Champa is ecstatic that the two used their last resort, the Potara, revealing he gave them the earrings before heading to the Tournament of Power. Kefla powers up, exclaiming she feels great, and Goku comments on her power, saying it's so massive he cannot sense a limit to it. Kefla decides to attack Goku, but she's so fast Goku cannot follow her movements. After a brief scuffle, Kefla easily overpowers Goku, calling his attacks "lame". There are 21 minutes left in the Tournament of Power. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan God) vs. Caulifla (Super Saiyan 2) and Kale (Base/Super Saiyan (perfect energy control)/Berserker Super Saiyan/True Legendary Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Toppo *Goku (Super Saiyan God) vs. Kefla Trivia Animation Staff *'Script' - Hiroshi Yamaguchi *'Storyboard' - Masanori Sato *'Episode Director' - Masanori Sato *'Animation Supervisor' - Yuya Takahashi, Eugene Ayson & Paul Año-Nuevo *'Key Animators' - Kouhei Kajiwara, Yoshitaka Kato, Atsushi Nikaido, Yuya Takahashi, Kenji Miuma, Yuichi Karasawa, Nobuyoshi Sasakado, Hidemi Kubo, Hisashi Matsuyama, Toei Phils. *'2nd Key Animators' - Asahi Production Gallery 114 1.jpg 114 2.jpg 114 3.jpg 114 4.jpg 114 5.jpg 114.jpg|Goku turns into Super Saiyan God 1142.jpg|Kale & Caulifla fight against Goku 1143.jpg|Frieza advising Goku during his fight against Kale 1141.jpg|Arrival of Kefla DN03V6OVoAApSqV.jpg DN03W7rV4AAQqOI.jpg DN03XvhUMAAlMpi.jpg Kefla 05.png|Kelfa excited on her new found abilities Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga